


It's Gonna Be Alright Doll

by GrandR



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Davey goes to the Refuge, Davey needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I just watched the 2017 live performance, M/M, The Refuge, Violence, theres not enough content for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandR/pseuds/GrandR
Summary: Davey gets overwhelmed, Race comforts him, Race gets overwhelmed, Davey comforts him and so on and so onBasically this is my reaction to the lack of Davey/Race content on this website {based our the 2017 live cast with Ben Fankhauser as Davey and Ben Cook as Racetrack}
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & David Jacobs, Racetrack Higgins/David Jacobs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	It's Gonna Be Alright Doll

Race leaned his head against the alley wall, it was cold and harsh but it felt good on his sweaty forehead, his legs were burning and he could feel his cheek swelling up from where the stupid pig had hit him. He could hear the other boys panting around him, he spun around and slid down the wall until he was sitting, Romeo was on the floor opposite him, the shorter boy shot him a bloodied smile as he pulled his cap off. Race looked down the alley, Davey was standing down the end holding a crying Les in his arms, he was talking to Specs but all Race could see was the blood all down the taller boys face. There was a look of panic in his eyes as he carefully handed Specs Les, the kid was clutching his wrist in his hand and it made Race’s heart clench to see the fear in his eyes as Specs carried him away from his brother. Race turned away from Davey and had a look around, he could see almost all the boys sitting around him, Jack wasn’t there. He jumped up on that thought, why wasn’t Jack here? Jack is their leader, the Union President if he wasn’t here had he been captured or hurt. Davey walked over to him 

“Race, you alright” Davey asked looking him over, eyes resting on the bruise forming on his cheek

“Yeah I'm fine, wheres Jack”

“He ran off after the fight, we should get the boys together and head over to Jacobi’s Deli”  
Davey nods looking past him at the other boys, Race gets a good look at the big cut on the side of the older boys face 

“Dave that don’t look so good” Race carefully reaches up to touch the cut “sit down let me patch you up-“ Davey shakes his head, he winces at the action which isn’t a great sign 

“too much to do, I helped come up with this stupid plan, I got people hurt, Jack isn’t here so its up to me to protect you all” 

“Davey-“

“Race, get yourself to the Deli with the others, thats an order” Davey walks away, a small limp in his step. Race sighs and turns, he helps Romeo up and grabs Finch and Spot, all 4 of them having only a few bruises and cuts, on the way out Race also helps Crutchie stand, the boy having lost his crutch. Taking one look behind back into the alley he sees Davey kneeling in front of Albert, helping him to wipe the blood off his leg. Sighing Race turned and headed towards the Deli, he’s gonna have to check in on Davey once they’re all together.

Race stood by the doorway as the boys filtered in, some where beat up more then others but no one seemed too horribly injured. Finally Davey walked through the doors, Race pushed himself off of the wall and walked over to him, the cut on his head still oozing blood 

“Davey, hey, Davey” the taller finally turned around 

“Race I don’t have time, we need some more medical supplies we should get some food as well, wheres everyone gonna sleep tonight I don’t think that Albert should be out on the streets with that leg and I don’t think that my mum and dad can take too many in our house-“  
Race cuts off the others rambling by pulling him close into a tight bear hug, Davey struggles for a moment and then just gives in, basically collapsing against the poor boy. Race lowers them both to the ground and holds Davey as his chest heaves with sobs 

“hey, hey Davey boy its alight, its not your fault, look see we’re all okay, couple cuts and shiners never hurt no one we’ve all been there before, you don’t have to look after us”  
Davey’s fist clutched at Race’s vest 

“Jack left, he was meant to be in charge he knows you all better then I do he could have done more”

“Oi- you’re like a brother to us, you looked after us just as well as Jack, now you gotta let me look after you” as Davey pulled back Race gently reached out and brushed some of his hair out of the way. He manoeuvred Davey onto the floor and walked over to where they had some bucket of water and cloth, he dampened a rag and walked back over to Davey who had his eyes shut 

“Come on brains eyes open” he carefully knelt in front of the boy and started to wipe the blood away front his head, apologising softly as Davey winced in pain. Finally the wound was clear, it didn’t look as bad as he thought. 

“You should probably get home to Les”

“Oh god, Les, he broke his wrist he was so upset”

“Go on, go home and rest, we’re okay” Race helps him stand, theres a moment of tension as they both just look at each other, neither dropping their hand, Davey smiled for a moment

“Thank you” he mutters before dropping the others hand and leaving. Race runs a hand over his face, he was pretty fucked. 

Jack had just stormed out of the theatre, Race couldn’t believe it, Jack Kelly, a sell out. The theatre had erupted into chaos, who could blame them, they had stopped working, given up their livelihood, done the right thing and then, and then Jack, their ‘leader’ took a bribe to keep the entire thing silent. Everyone was so loud, he could hear Davey yelling at everyone to calm down, it was all too much. Race stood, feeling too contained he ran out of the theatre into the fresh air, he didn’t hear Davey calling after him, he just wanted to get out of this place. Once outside he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. God what were they gonna do, they were just boys Jack was right, the strike would never work, Race needed this job so survive, no parents no home and now he was putting his job on the line, and his family too without the newsies he would be alone in the world. He didn’t realise that his breath had started to speed up, he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, he couldn’t handle all of this. Suddenly there were a pair of hands on his shoulder and a distance voice calling his name

“Come on Race, look at me open your eyes please” Race slowly opened his eyes only to meet a pair of large brown eyes swimming with worry. He knew those eyes 

“Davey” he hated that his voice cracked 

“Yeah buddy, its me, try and take a deep breath for me alright” Race nodded, he tried to take a deep breath but he couldn’t, he choked on the air breathing heavily again 

“you got it Race, there you go that was better, come on keep trying doll” Race’s eyes flutter shut at the pet name and he kept trying to take proper deep breaths.  
Eventually he was able to calm down, he dropped his head onto Davey’s chest 

“What do we do now” he mumbled “Jack was right this is a hopeless case”

“Hey!” the demand in Davey’s voice was enough to cause Race to look up at him “fighting for your rights is not a hopeless cause, you have spent your entire life getting beaten down, fight back Race, you deserve to be listened to”  
Race closed his eyes, this kid was going to kill him. A particularly loud uproar from the theatre broke them both out of their little moment 

“You, need to go home and rest, I’m going to go and figure out what happened to Jack alright” Daveys hand came up to cup Races cheek, Race’s heart fluttered and his breath hitched  
“Its going to be okay” and with that Davey left and went back into the theatre. 

“He what!” Race yelled at Jack 

“The refuge, they threw him int he refuge” Race was fuming, he walked up to Jack grabbing the front of his vest 

“Did you let them take him”

“Look Race-“

“Answer me Jack, did you fucking let them take him”

“Oi! I had nothin to do with this okay, the only way we can get him back now is by winning this fight” Race let him go, stepping back 

“If he isn’t back here, with us, by the end of the week, I’m gonna go kill Snyder myself”

“Newsies of New York city…we won!” The news boys cheers were almost deafening, the boys were ecstatic, Romeo pulled Race into a bone crushing hug, Specs ruffling his hair. Race smiled back at them clasping Finch’s outstretched hand. Really though he couldn’t celebrate until Davey was back with them, looking around the square there was no sign of Davey- or any of the boys still stuck at the Refuge. Jack was still talking to everyone but Race didn’t hear any of it, it wasn’t until Roosevelt took the stage that Race suddenly perked up 

“Officers if you please”, the boys all turned and looked where he gestured, Race took a step forward his heart in his throat, from around the corner a group of boys came, officers following them. Race only noticed one of the boys in the crowd though, Davey. He didn’t even think he just started running and suddenly he was throwing himself into Davey’s arm, the other picking him up hugging him tight. Race knew the other was probably tired and hungry and a little worse for wear but he could help but cling to him like he was the one who had been locked up in the Refuge. Davey put him down smiling 

“Hey Race” he says quietly, his hand coming to rest on Race’s cheek like the night outside the theatre. The taller boy didn’t look great, he clearly hadn’t slept for days and he had a bruise forming over his left eye and it looked like he hadn’t eaten in a few days as well 

“Davey you look horrible”

“We won” Race chuckled 

“Yeah, yeah I guess we did”

“This means I get to kiss you now”

“What-“ Race’s question was cut short by Davey’s soft lips pressing onto his. Race absolutely melted into the others touch kissing him back, his hands tangling in that soft brown hair he hasn’t stopped thinking about. Davey pulled back, smiling with his eyes closed 

“I’ve wanted to do that for a while”

“Kinda figured that out when you called me doll the other day”

“oh you had no idea the look on your face when I kissed you you had no clue what was coming”  
Race laughed and jumped up onto his tiptoes to kiss Davey again, in the distance he heard someone (probably Jack) wolf whistle. Davey laughed into the kiss and Race smiled. Things were starting to look up.


End file.
